Winter Fun
by InspiredByWords
Summary: Hermione stays behind during Christmas break and snow begins to fall on Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: It's all JK Rowling's, I just borrow them.

Winter Fun

**A/N: Just a one-shot from me, got the idea since right now I have a hell of a lot of snow and thought I would share the 'mood' with you :D If ****you want to see the snow I have, go to ****http:/ www. flickr. com/ photos/ jessandinca but remove the spaces! Anyway, enjoy and I hope it is okay. Review!**

It was early one December morning and Hogwarts and it's grounds were covered in a blanket of snow. It was always breathtaking to see it during the winter months, well it was breathtaking during any season but the castle had a magical air (excuse the pun) about it when winter firmly took hold of Scotland. Since it was Christmas break, the grounds were mostly empty and a lot of the snow untouched, as it may stay for days.

Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts for her Christmas break, she told her friends that it was so she could get extra time to study in preparation for N.E.W.T.S and promised to write to them often. They were a bit dubious to leave her, but she shooed them away. She would miss being around so many friendly faces during Christmas, but she was hoping that one somewhat grumpy face would soon become a friendly face, to her at least.

Yes, that's right. She had a crush on the infamous greasy git. From the first Potion's lesson where he made his entrance into her life, she has felt some sort of pull towards him. As she grew up, she became more daring. She would catch his eye in Potions, and hold the gaze for as long as she could but more often than not, she would be the one to break the contact while her skin would flush a nice shade of crimson.

He found it perplexing, why would a girl like her test him so? Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess, the Know-It-All. Severus had obviously realised what she had grown in to, what sane man wouldn't have noticed? She was no longer a bushy-haired eleven year old, but she was a young woman with eyes that he could imagine losing himself to. You would never believe she was a muggle-born, considering that many deemed her as the brightest witch of her generation. She had become more relaxed throughout her years at Hogwarts, he would always remember the insecure young girl she used to be, but now she was a confident young woman who's home was the wizarding world. There was no doubt about it. He always kept contact with the girl to a minimum, so he did not scare her away. He didn't want her to think that the big bat of the dungeons was perving on her, but she always stood her ground and tried her best not to shy away from his gaze but he seemed to have some sort of effect on her. He could make her flush at the slightest thing, if he was standing behind her in class while she was making a potion he could sense how uncomfortable she was. He could never tell if she wanted to be closer, or if she wanted to run a mile at the sight of him.

Severus was known to get to the Great Hall early in the mornings before it got crowded (not that it got crowded during Christmas break but he still liked his peace and quiet while he ate) and Hermione knew this. She was already in the hall tucking into the food Hogwarts had provided before he came through the teacher's entrance. She looked up as she heard the door open, knowing exactly who it would be. She politely smiled at him and then caught his eye, he noticed a twinkle in her eye. Just like the meddling headmaster that was Albus Dumbledore. He tried his best to return the polite gesture, but it turned out as more of a smirk. He mentally kicked himself, he must have looked so cocky to her. During that particular breakfast, he could not take his eyes of her. Watching as she gracefully and methodically she ate her breakfast. First she would butter her toast, then nibble at that. Once the toast was gone, she would take a few sips from her goblet while glancing around the hall as it filled up with the other students who had stayed at the castle over Christmas break and then she would return to her plate. He observed her for what seemed like an age, not realising he hadn't eaten a single thing. Hermione could feel his gaze boring into her, so she glanced at the staff table, to see him staring right at her. There was no mistaking it. She slowly began to rise to her feet, every few seconds returning to look at her professor. Her exit seemed to take forever, as if she was cherishing spending time in the same room as him (no matter how big the Great Hall was!) Suddenly, it occurred to him that maybe she wanted him to speak to her, god knows why anybody would want that but still. It crossed his mind, so he turned to leave, his robes billowing around him. "Good morning, Minerva," he said as he swiftly exited, nodding his head at the Transfiguration professor as she entered the hall.

As soon as Hermione had left the hall, she was sure to have made it obvious where she went. Her steps were slow and steady, knowing he would soon catch her up or at least have her in his sights as he had quick, long strides. No sooner did this thought cross her mind when she could feel his presence. He was near. She had reached the covered bridge and was sure he was following her. She stopped, and waited for him to reach her before she began walking again. Out of courtesy, he made his steps match her own otherwise he would be across the bridge before she could say '_Impedimenta' _and catch up to him. "Good morning Miss Granger, I trust you slept well."

"Um, yes Professor just fine. It was nice to wake up to such a beautiful day," she replied, the words luckily tumbling out of her mouth in the right order. She was already feeling flustered, _'For god's sake Hermione all you are doing is walking next to your professor. Calm down!' _she thought to herself.

"Yes, I must say this winter has provided some lovely scenes. So, Miss Granger, care to tell me why you have decided to spend the holidays here? I am surprised that you remained here, even if you do love your education _everybody _needs a break" he said, with a hint of compassion in his voice. Why was he worrying about her welfare? It's not like she overworks herself, well...

"If you must know professor, I wanted some time to myself, to um...find out who I am." She immediately began blushing, realising the path she has set their conversation on. It wouldn't be so bad if it was somebody like McGonagall but it was Snape for crying out loud. Hermione looked up to realise that her professor had stopped walking and was just looking at her, curious. His eyes which were usually emotionless and empty showed her that he wanted to know more. So she carried on, not worried about what he would think of her. "Well, Ron and Harry are always pestering me into everything. And I mean everything. It seems as though I've been moulded into who they want me to be, someone who fits their wants and needs perfectly. I'm just their brain, I act like their mother. I don't want to let them down, so I just do it all for them. I know that I'll be out of here soon enough so I will be able to figure out who I really am and what I want to be. It's just so hard keeping up a cover when all you want to do is say 'This is me, and if you don't like it then tough.' but if I did that, I would lose my two best friends because they need me to help them. Right?' she looked up at her professor questioningly, as if searching for approval. Searching for _something. _But she couldn't decipher what she saw in his eyes. Was it anger? Was it sympathy? Was is disgust?

Slowly, Severus lowered his hand to her cheek and brushed the lone tear that had begun it's journey down her face. _Her soft, perfect face, _he thought. Hermione was shocked at this movement, and stepped back. She regretted this, as he closed up on her and began to briskly walk away onto the school grounds. They were the first people to have ventured out onto the grounds, so it was hard for Hermione to try and catch him up as the snow was thick and nearly reached her knees. She began to run after him, he seemed in a world of his own. It was like he was punishing himself for letting his guard down and showing his feelings towards her.

He seemed to be slowing down slightly, and while Hermione was so focused on reaching him and not falling into the snow she did not notice him stop and turn to watch her running after him until she fell backwards into the snow after rebounding off his firm chest. He immediately crouched down to her with a look of sorrow in his eyes, he really didn't mean for that to happen. He put out his hand and she took it, a little wary since he had, after all, just stormed off for touching her yet here he was _offering _his hand. Once she was on her feet, she was unsure of what to do or say. Their faces were extremely close, and they were both watching the other and waiting to see what they would do.

Slowly, Hermione went up on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his cheek. It was softer, and wetter than Severus had imagined but he didn't care. Before she was even able to get back to her position prior to kissing his cheek, his arms enveloped her body and his mouth met hers in a warm, loving embrace. Hermione was grateful that he was holding her up, because her legs were like jelly and she was sure that without his grip on her, she would be in the snow. After a passionate embrace, Severus reluctantly let her from his arms and she wandered a few feet away. It was obvious she was thinking, but about what? She wasn't going to run from him was she? He was shocked, to say the least, when she responded to his kisses with just as much passion as he was putting into them and she was magnificent, to say the least. They had battled for dominance, but he let her win some of the times just to make her feel like she was on an even playing field with him.

As Severus was reliving their fiery embrace, he did not realise her bend down and bring her hands together in the shape of a ball. He was only aware of what she was doing when he say a snowball hurtling towards him. His eyes widened and he managed to duck and miss the well-aimed throw. He followed the snowball to it's settling point, then looked up at Hermione who looked absolutely terrified. Like a deer in headlights. He chuckled, and gathered up some snow in his hands too. All of a sudden, Hermione realised she wasn't in trouble at all – well at least not in trouble with her professor, but she was in trouble with Severus. She ran as quickly as possible away from him but he was too quick and soon enough she felt the snowball meet her thigh.

"Oh it's on!" exclaimed Hermione, determination in her eyes. She would get him. Severus just stood there, a deep chuckle emanating from his body. It made Hermione tingle all over, maybe he knew that and was using it against her.

"I'm glad that's what you think, Miss Granger," he retorted and darted away behind the trees gathering up a few snowballs. The snowball fight continued for about fifteen minutes but as he looked out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, she was nowhere to be seen. He took this free time as an advantage and thought up a plan. He intended to ambush her as she came looking for him but during the time he was creating his plan, Hermione had disillusioned herself and was creeping up behind her foreboding Potions master, ready to pounce like the lioness she truly was.

"I have got you now!" she whispered into his ear as she clung onto his back while she tried to get her off his back, and he soon succeeded and she was lying in the snow with him straddling her. She was still giggling, and he bent down to her ear and growled. That was it. He growled. It made Hermione laugh even more, so Severus decided to shut her up by kissing her. Not that either of them minded lying on the floor in a patch of trees kissing in the snow.

After a few minutes, both of them parted due to lack of oxygen. They were panting slightly and Hermione's lips looked swollen. Severus had kissed the life out of her, as if it was his last few minutes on Earth. He had no idea why she had such a strong effect on her, and the same was to be said for Hermione. Not that she minded, of course.

They gradually pulled apart from each other and Severus cast a drying spell on both himself and Hermione to melt the snow from their hair and dry their snow covered robes. As they began their retreat to the castle in silent companionship, they both wondered what this would mean for the future.

Let's just say that the snow continued to fall and Hermione began to see a much more different side to the big, bad Potions Master...

**A/N: **_**Impedimenta **_**is a spell used to freeze someone for about a minute.**


End file.
